


Pirates On The Sea

by Olliecakes



Series: Fantober 2020 [13]
Category: HLVRAI- FANDOM, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drabble, Fantober, Fictober, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliecakes/pseuds/Olliecakes
Summary: Day 28. PiratesBased off the video of Wayne playing Sea of Thieves with friends. The Science Team + Benrey are now Pirates out at sea when they come across another ship.
Series: Fantober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951402
Kudos: 9





	Pirates On The Sea

Vast range of water from as far as the eyes could see swayed near and far around the crews ship. They’d been sailing for a long while already without much around them except for more of the salty sea and now that changed as a ship sailed dead on towards them approaching rapidly.  


“It’s gonna crash into us! Do something!” Bubby yelled to a Gordon who had been standing at the helm. Even with the others standing by they all still turned to Gordon for what to do, even if sometimes he didn’t have all the answers. Gordon panicked just as much as any of them if not more so more often.  


“I’m trying my best here ok!” It could have helped if any of the other four crew mates pointed out the ship before it got as close as it did yet no one seemed to have seen the only other ship out on the middle of the ocean with them. It wasn’t gaurented that the two ships would clash, sinking both in the process, but it would be very close if anything and that didn’t reassure him.  


The ship drew closer. Bubby continued his screaming, Tommy had run down below to gather canon balls, Coomer gleefully explained how the canons could be used to take out the other ship, while Benrey watched the ship. Everyone else was busy doing their own thing but Benrey had thought of a plan. He knew what to do. So he readied himself. The ship was upon them except, it didn’t crash into them. Gordon had actually steered the ship well enough, or maybe the wind caught the sails good enough, that the two ships missed each other. Of course the threat wasn’t over but that’s where Benrey took action.  


Before anyone could say anything, Benrey hurdled himself off the side of their boat and onto the other one. Even if they knew his plans no one would be able to stop him. He was dead set on boarding the boat and maybe fighting a few guys. “Hey, fight me.” He said, looking around the ship for any sights of the crew, still without his sword drawn. There was no one at the helm, the sails, or even manning the cannons. The deck was just completely empty. “Huh, guess they jumped overboard. Weird.”  


“Look, Gordon! The ship is sinking!” Back on their ship Coomer was pointing out how as he said, the ship they thought would attack them was actually sinking into the deep sea and now Benrey was going down with it. Gordon held back laughter when Benrey first went overboard but now he couldn’t help himself, laughing outwardly rather than containing it.  


Tommy was the one to speak next though seeing as Gordon was busy with his outburst. “Shouldn’t we help him?” He asked. The ship still traveled the way it had been after the other one passed them so maybe they needed to try and get Benrey back on board. With his laughter over Gordon finally agreed with a soft ‘alright’ but it was too late for them to do anything as Benrey climbed his way back on the boat.  


They didn’t notice him jump off the boat before it could fully capsize or see him swim towards the boat. It was a quick moment, impossible to do against the harsh currents and yet Benrey did it. Tommy greeted him warmly, happy that he safely got back but Gordon had more questions for him. “How the hell did you get back here so fast?”  


The only answer he got was a blank look from Benrey and a soft “wha?” in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had such a simple concept and yet it took me so long to finish lol. It’s not anything too special but it was just a fun thought.


End file.
